


Sera

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [18]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Essere una Regina non cambia la percezione della giornata. Qualcosa che Lucy sa bene.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Sera

Lucy sospirò mentre osservava il Sole sparire oltre l’orizzonte, lasciando le torce sul ponte come unica fonte di illuminazione.  
Non poteva fare a meno di continuare a restare affascinata da quello spettacolo quotidiano.  
Erano passati molti anni, o pochi a seconda dei punti di vista, da quando aveva compiuto un viaggio del genere come Regina di Narnia, ma ancora tornava ad essere una bambina quando si ritrovava ad assistere al cambio di posto tra il Sole e la Luna.  
Nemmeno i lamenti di Eustachio riuscivano a smorzare il suo sorriso, mentre si perdeva nei ricordi di una vita lontana.  
Per come la vedeva, la sera non era una brutta cosa. È vero, calava il buio e in quel mondo l’elettricità era ben lontana dall’essere inventata, ma preferiva vedere le cose da un altro punto di vista.  
Dopotutto, la sera permetteva a tutti di riposarsi, quindi perché vederla come una brutta cosa?  
Non poteva nascondere che il buio non le piacesse, considerando anche i brutti ricordi legati a quella notte di molto, molto tempo fa dove lei e Susan avevano assistito alla morte di Aslan. Eppure non poteva di certo lasciarsi spaventare per sempre da ciò.  
Avrebbe sempre atteso la sera. E allo stesso modo avrebbe atteso la mattina.


End file.
